


Side Quests

by BouncyOrb



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Gen, Groundhog Day AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:54:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21747871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BouncyOrb/pseuds/BouncyOrb
Summary: Intro to Side Quests
Kudos: 1





	1. Intro

This is a part of my Persona 5 Groundhog Day AU, where Joker starts his adventure again from the beginning after he thought it was over. The main plot is going to be in a different work (https://archiveofourown.org/works/21424594/chapters/51046921) and here is where I'm going to put all of the side missions and Confidant stuff, just to keep things from getting out of order or all mixed up. Hope you enjoy!


	2. Maidwatch 2.0

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Of all the moments from this year that he wanted to do again, this was pretty close to the bottom of the list.

“Excuse me… Oh, there you are!”

He couldn’t even convince Ryuji and Mishima to stay in the room with him this time.

“Welcome home, master <3!”

Maybe he could handle it better this time. Say something else, do something else. Maybe she doesn’t see his face this time. Maybe he can convince her that he doesn’t recognize her.

“I’m going to fill your tired heart full of lovely energy. Meow <3! I’m Becky, and I have the pleasure of serving you today <3.”

This is it. Do it better this time, he told himself. Be smarter this time, he told himself. But whatever you do, don’t say-

“N-Nice to mee-ow-t you.”

He could’ve just said no when they asked him to come this time. His plan now was not to do things worse the second time. He almost wished he could start everything over again just so he could not do this again. He waited for Mishima and Ryuji to run off like they did the first time, and he was alone with “Becky”.

“Haha, there’s no way you could know me, master.”

“Kawakami, just stop.” Joker said, exasperated.

“W-What? You recognize me?” Kawakami started backing towards the door. “I mean, who is that master? My name is Becky, haha.”

“I’m…gonna go.” Joker said. “We don’t have to make this a big thing.”

Kawakami sighed.

“Are you still going to pay me at least?” Kawakami said, no longer trying to hide her voice. “I don’t do this job for the fun of it, y’know.”

“Oh, right, Takase’s parents.” Joker went for his wallet and realized what he said. “I mean-”

“How do you know about him?” she asked, taking a step towards him.

“I… uh…” He gave Kawakami her money. “Don’t worry, Kawakami, I’ll take care of them.”

“You’re not going to hurt them, are you?”

“No. Just stop paying them.”

“Hold on there, young man. You’re not going anywhere until you tell me what’s going on.” Kawakami moved to the door of the empty apartment. She crossed her arms and waited for him to start talking. Joker just sighed and put his hands in his pockets. “What do you mean when you say you’ll take care of them?”

“I just… I have this…” he turned away from her. “… there’s this thing I can do. I can… change people’s minds about things.”

“How? Blackmail? Threats?”

“No.”

“How then?”

“I…” he took a deep breath.

“Well?”

“I can’t tell you.” He said. “Not yet.”

“Not yet? What do you mean by that?”

“I-”

“Let me guess, you can’t tell me.” She said mockingly. He didn’t answer. “That’s the same thing as admitting it, you know.”

Joker chuckled.

“So what are we going to do next?” Kawakami asked. “Are you going to… tell people about tonight?”

“No, never.” Joker said. He walked to her and waited for her to step away from the door. “You don’t have to worry about paying them anymore, trust me.”

Kawakami studied his face. The boy didn’t look like he was lying. She rolled her eyes and moved out of his way.

“It’ll be okay, Miss Kawakami.”

“I hope you’re right.”

“I never expected we would be helping Kawakami.” Ryuji said. “Hey, you think she’ll raise my grade if we help her?”

“We aren’t going to tell her how we’re helping her.” Morgana hopped up on the table in Joker’s room. “She won’t even know the Phantom Thieves had anything to do with it.”

“Well…” Joker started to say, but stopped himself.

“Well what?” Ann asked. “Do you actually think we should tell her?”

Joker thought for a moment. He’s doing the same things he did last time, meeting Kawakami as “Becky” and then going after Takase’s parents in Mementos. The next step after that should be her figuring out how they helped her, and that he’s a Phantom Thief. But maybe, he thought, he could make things go quicker.

“I think… I should. But not all of us.”

“Why not?” Ryuji asked.

“If she knows how many Shujin students are Phantom Thieves, she might do something reckless. Maybe if I tell her alone she’ll think I’m the only Phantom Thief there won’t be as much backlash.”

“Hmm.” Morgana pondered this for a moment, along with the rest of the Phantom Thieves.

“And,” Joker goes on, “I might be able to get her to help us out somehow. Like… giving me some extra free time in class. Or helping me out here after school so I can go out and get more done during the day.”

“Quite a bold move, leader.” Yusuke said. “This might work out in our favor.”

“Don’t you think having a teacher come over to do chores might be a little bit suspicious?”

“Oh, not if she wears her-” he stopped himself again, but too late this time. “No, it should be fine.”

“Wears what?” Ann asked. “Like a disguise?”

“Umm.” There had to be a way to talk his way out of this. “Something like that.”

“Man, could you imagine if Kawakami was one of those maid ladies like we tried to… like me and you…” The cogs turned in Ryuji’s head. Joker tried not to react but he was sweating bullets. He gave Ryuji a subtle look trying to get him to shut up already. “Oh, uh… yeah no, sounds like a good plan. Way to nail it leader.” Ryuji said, pulling out his phone.

“I, for one, feel that this plan is worth the risk of what she might do.” Yusuke said.

“Yeah, she’ll probably figure it out on her own anyway." Ann said. "I mean, right after you find out about the blackmail her problem gets suddenly resolved? It’s not exactly a head-scratcher.”

“Okay,” Morgana said, “then we’re in agreement. After we find those two in Mementos, Joker will tell Kawakami about the Phantom Thieves.”

“Alright, sounds good.” Joker said, just as his phone buzzed with a text message. It was a message from Ryuji.

< FOR REAL!?!?!?!?!?!? >


End file.
